Fiesta de Aniversario
by luna malfoy g
Summary: Draco y Hermione llevan tiempo de novios, en su aniversario Draco le tiene una sorpresa


Hola, aquí estoy con mi one shot para el concurso de aniversario de la página. Dramione Historias que debieron ser contadas .. Espero les guste

**Fiesta de aniversario **

**Hola Harry, ¿Cómo has estado?** – comentaba la rubia mientras entraba a la casa de su amigo.

**Bien Luna, que milagro que vienes, ya era hora que me visitaras eh!** – Comentaba Harry sentándose en la sala donde ya se había ubicado la rubia - **¿gustas algo de tomar?**

**No gracias, la verdad es que solo vengo rápido, tengo muchos preparativos que hacer para la fiesta del viernes, he traído tu invitación, ya te había comentado que celebraremos el aniversario de Hermy con Draco, pero debía traértela –** comentaba la rubia, la verdad es que si le faltaban algunas cosas por hacer ya que todo sería una sorpresa para Hermione.

**Si lo sé, ya le avise a Ginny, estaremos ahí, aunque aun no entiendo porque una fiesta, pero sabes que lo que sea por Hermy.** –decía Harry tomando la invitación.

**Bueno debo irme espero el viernes poder platicar más y prometo venir más a menudo** – se levantaba la rubia rumbo a la puerta.

**Claro, espero cumplas eh!** -decía el azabache abriéndole la puerta para que la rubia saliera.

**Adiós Harry, saludos a Ginny y a James, recuerda no decirle nada a Hermy todo es una sorpresa de Draco.** – se despedía la rubia finalmente antes de desaparecer.

Cuando la rubia se marchó Harry se dirigió a su estudio y comenzó a pensar sobre cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Ha sido bastante difícil para mí poder entender cómo es que mi mejor amiga termino teniendo una relación con el que fue nuestro enemigo durante el colegio, pero ni hablar tenía en mis manos la invitación a una reunión bastante extraña en si todo me sonaba raro desde el momento en que Luna días atrás le había informado sobre la dichosa fiesta pidiéndole no le comentara nada a su amiga ya que era algo que el hurón estaba preparando para ella. – hablaba para sí mismo Harry mientras leía una y otra vez la invitación, intentando descifrar por que tanto misterio después de todo solo cumplirían un año más de novios pero debía respetar la decisión del hurón.

***Harry Potter y familia.**

**Quedan cordialmente invitados a la fiesta que se dará el próximo día 04 de enero del año en curso para festejar un año más del Dramione, esperamos su asistencia en la Mansión Nott-Lovengood a las 07:30 pm.**

Si claro esa era una fecha que no olvidaba y ese término Dramione solo se le podía ocurrir a Luna para denominar a la pareja que hacia mi hermanita Hermione Granger y el hurón albino de Draco Malfoy, a pesar de que llevaban juntos casi 5 años aún se me hace difícil poder llevarme bien con el hurón pero todo sea por mantener la paz con Hermy, así que ahí estaremos, después de 2 años por fin Ginny acepto que Hermy no sería una Weasley y cómo iba a querer serlo cuando el descerebrado de mi amigo había decidido que siempre seria Lavender su felicidad pero bueno después de todo el desastre que fue la ruptura entre mis dos mejores amigos se lograron limar las asperezas y ahora puedo compartir con ambos la alegría de verlos felices. – finalizaba su monologo interno el niño que vivió.

Pasaron rápidamente los días y el 04 de enero llego, saliendo del trabajo Harry fue por Ginny para acudir a la fiesta, se encontró con que había bastantes invitados, Ron con Lavender, Neville, Pansy, Zabinni, Daphne, Parvati, Dean, Padma, Seamus, Astoria, Anna, Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, Viktor, Charlie, Los señores Weasley, Narcissa, Mcgonagall, varios por no decir la mayoría de sus ex compañeros de colegio, los anfitriones que eran Luna y Theo, era impresionante cuantas personas habían asistido a la dichosa sorpresa de Malfoy, estuvieron alrededor de media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos conversando y degustando de bocadillos todos estaban en espera de la feliz pareja, cuando por fin hicieron su aparición, Hermione llevaba los ojos vendados y Malfoy la iba guiando para que no tropezara, fue hasta que llegaron al inicio de las escaleras que él le quito la mascada que llevaba cubriendo sus ojos, para que pudiera ver a los invitados quienes comenzaron a aplaudirles, Hermione comenzó a sollozar de felicidad, todos estaban ahí, le dio un beso a su novio y le susurro algo que nadie escucho pero que logro sacarle una gran sonrisa al rubio, este se dirigió a todos.

**Buenas noches, gracias por estar aquí, los he citado a todos en esta fecha tan especial ya que deseo sean partícipes de una nueva etapa en la vida de Hermione y mía, sé que no a todos les caigo de maravilla pero también sé que todos aquí son importantes para ella y para mí, es por eso que teniéndolos a ustedes como testigos – **decía el rubio mientras sacaba un pequeña caja de su bolsillo y volteaba hacia donde estaba su novia. - ** Hermione Jane Granger quiero que este 04 de enero siga siendo igual de especial que hace 5 años o aún más es por eso que – **el rubio se colocó una rodilla en el suelo y extendió la cajita hacia donde estaba una Hermione en shock – **quiero hacerte la pregunta más difícil de toda mi vida, pero antes quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre te he amado aunque antes tenía atrofiado mi cerebro, bueno eso ya paso, pero ahora respóndeme por favor ¿quieres ser la Sra. Malfoy, quieres ser mi esposa? – **culminaba el rubio mientras sacaba un anillo hermoso, Hermione comenzó a sollozar un poco más alto.

**Si, Draco deseo ser tu esposa, quiero ser Hermione Malfoy - ** decía la castaña recibiendo el anillo y permitiendo que el rubio lo colocara en el su dedo anular, mientras que todos los invitados a pesar de haber quedado en shock por la demostración de amor que acababa de hacer el rubio aplaudían fervientemente, segundos después Hermione bajaba del brazo de Malfoy a recibir los abrazos y felicitaciones de los invitados; la primera en abrazar a Hermy fue Luna.

**Amiga, muchas felicidades espero que sean muy felices, se lo merecen - ** comentaba la rubia apretando más fuerte de lo normal a la castaña.

**Gra... Gracias Luna si esperemos la felicidad este de nuestro lado –** respondía la castaña viendo como su prometido era abrazado por Theo Nott.

**Camarada, ahora si te amarraste, ni modo, pero la vida de casado también es buena, solo sigue mi ejemplo y tu esposa será tan feliz como la mía - ** felicitaba el castaño a su amigo.

**Gracias Nott, pero prefiero hacerla feliz a mi manera si no después estaré buscando criaturas que nadie más ve – **respondía el rubio provocando una gran carcajada de su amigo.

**Espero sean muy felices Hermione, aunque no hemos llevado una relación de amigas les deseo lo mejor - ** abrazaba Pansy a Hermione mientras varios veía la escena extrañados**.**

**Malfoy, espero hagas feliz a mi amiga y más te vale no lastimarla o nosotros te lastimaremos a ti –**se acercaban Ron y Harry a felicitar a su manera al rubio.

Y así fueron recibiendo felicitaciones y amenazas de parte de algunos, hasta que llegaron a encontrarse de frente con Narcissa Malfoy quien inmediatamente los abrazo a los dos, logrando sacar una sonrisa de ambos ya que a pesar de todo lo que más deseaban era obtener la aprobación de la madre de Draco para poder ser felices juntos.

**Mi Niño, ay ya dejaste de serlo hace mucho lo sé pero es tan difícil ver que un hijo parte –** comenzaba Cissy a decirles mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas – **aceptar que te vas a hacer tu vida no es fácil, pero sé que esta jovencita ha logrado quitar el hielo de tu corazón y eso me hace muy feliz, Hermione gracias por entrar a la vida de mi hijo, gracias por hacerlo feliz es increíble como después de que no podían estar a más de 100 metros de distancia para no agredirse ahora planean una vida juntos, saben que siempre estaré ahí para ustedes y espero nietos rápido eh! –** decía Cissy logrando que Hermione se sonrojara ante su ultimo comentario.

**Madre muchas gracias, no te imaginas lo feliz que soy de tener tu aprobación para casarme con Hermy –** decía el rubio realmente emocionado.

**Señora, muchas gracias, en verdad que haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para que Draco sea feliz –** respondía la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

**No tienen nada que agradecer, el amor se les nota, se les notaba antes de que ustedes se dieran cuenta y verlos juntos es un muy buen regalo para mí, y Hermione dime Cissy seremos de la familia así que olvida eso de señora –** decía con una sonrisa deslumbrante, pasaron una velada realmente hermosa al lado de sus amigos, al final solo quedaban Harry con Ginny, Neville con Pansy, Narcissa, los anfitriones y los prometidos, estaban muy animados platicando hasta que salió a relucir el cómo se habían hecho novios y fue ahí donde Draco comenzó a contar .

**Bueno pues hace 5 años Theo me pidió que pasara a casa de Luna por unas cosas para su boda, lo que yo no sabía era que la que me iba a atender era Hermione, así que cuando toque la puerta la que salió fue ella, después de pelear por no sé qué, agarre y la arrincone en la sala entonces la bese y así nos hicimos novios – **decía Draco completamente divertido mientras la castaña fruncía el ceño

**Claro que no fue así, primero me dijiste que seguía siendo una insufrible sabelotodo porque ayudaba a mi amiga en su boda y después me besaste para después decirme ya vez como si me amas pero yo quiero ser libre así que si quieres podemos ser amigos cariñosos –** respondía la castaña mientras todos veían reprobatoriamente a Draco.

**No es verdad Granger- ** decía el rubio exasperado

**Claro que si Malfoy y no me grites porque te arrepentirás ehh –** respondía la castaña

**Bueno está bien lo dije pero rectifique y venos ahora aquí- **decía el rubio

**Está bien lo acepto que después de la boda cambiaste de opinión y nos hicimos novios pero primero fuiste un hurón tonto, patán, tarado –** decía la castaña provocando que los demás rieran al describir de esa forma al rubio.

**Ok ok Granger ya entendimos el punto, ahora deja de decirme así pensé que ya habíamos superado los apodos – **respondía un poco molesto el rubio por ser llamado hurón.

**Ya Malfoy no te pongas así, es solo que al recordar eso me llego el coraje pero ya mi amor no te enojes que te ves feo –** decía la castaña mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su novio.

**Amigos ya no peleen, digo estamos acostumbrados a verlos pelear pero hoy es su día, festejamos su aniversario un año más del Dramione - ** decía Luna, provocando que el rubio y la castaña rodaran los ojos mientras los demás reían, aun no se acostumbraban del término que daba la rubia a la pareja de Hermione y Draco.

**Está bien Luna, es solo que sigo sin comprender como es que se te ocurrió esa palabra del Dramione –** decía la castaña.

**Ay amiga pues muy fácil es el conjunto de sus nombre Dra de Draco y mione de Hermione, además se escucha bonito y me gusta mucho que sean novios, o tu que dices Cissy, ¿verdad que hacen una linda pareja? - ** continuaba la rubia ahora dirigiéndose a la madre de Draco.

**Claro que hacen una linda pareja y si se escucha lindo el Dramione, por eso propongo un brindis –** mencionaba Cissy mientras los demás tomaban una copa - ** brindo por Draco y Hermione, porque sean felices y porque tengamos oportunidad de festejar muchos aniversarios del Dramione – **culminaba la Sra., Malfoy, mientras todos asentían y chocaban sus copas.

**Salud y feliz aniversario Dramione –** decían todos al unísono, bebiendo de sus copas.


End file.
